Il est à moi! A MOI!
by Lukanyy
Summary: Sasuke s'est découvert une étrange attirance pour... Mais comment lui montrer sans trop se griller?Qui ose laisser des marques dans ce cou chéri? Yaoi. Chap 4 en ligne.
1. Au vol

Il est à moi! A MOI!

**_Chapitre un._**

Sasuke regardait une forme se mouvoir avec aisance en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Il regardait des jambes musclées, des cheveux blonds voler dans le vent, un corps se déplacer avec grâce.

Depuis quand Naruto était-il devenu quelqu'un de gracieux à ses yeux ?

Depuis qu'il était parti pendant plus de deux ans s'entraîner seul ?

Même si Sasuke avait une sainte horreur à devoir l'admettre, cet entraînement secret avait porté ses fruits.

Mais non, ce n'était pas cet éloignement qui avait provoqué cet état de fait, même s'il y avait contribué.

Tout avait changé depuis que Sasuke s'était découvert une étrange attirance pour le crétin blond – au corps d'athlète, aux yeux sans pareil, au sourire... enfin, voilà quoi !

Sasuke s'était d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois surprendre par son Adonis en plein acte de matage.

Il se contentait alors de le foudroyer du regard et Naruto répondait par un haussement d'épaules, un léger air perplexe sur le visage.

Voilà pourquoi Sasuke ne s'entraînait plus qu'avec lui, ne voulait que lui comme partenaire de missions.

Voilà pourquoi il le regardait bondir de toit en toit en cet instant présent.

Bon maintenant que Naruto a disparu dans la tour, il n'allait pas rester planté là.

Sasuke rentra chez lui, tout en cherchant un plan pour attirer Naruto dans ses filets.

Il n'était pas un génie pour rien,…il fallait faire preuve de délicatesse (pas trop quand même, Naruto n'était pas connu pour sa subtilité),…Naruto ne devait pas penser que tout venait de lui.

Comment faire en sorte que cet abruti fasse le premier pas ?

Sasuke rentra chez lui pour mettre plusieurs plans au point…

ss

-Ho, ça va ! Calme tes nerfs mon vieux ! Ça sert à rien d'être aussi énervé parce que je t'ai battu ! T'as vu comment t'es hargneux ! Hurla Naruto en le foudroyant du regard.

Ses yeux, à présent, avaient pris leur effrayante couleur rouge, signe de sa colère.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, refroidi qu'il était face à ces deux points sanglants.

Si les yeux de la famille Uchiwa avaient pour habitude de glacer le sang des personnes qui les voyaient, les yeux de Naruto – à quelle limite familiale étaient-ils dû par ailleurs- auraient fait fuir de terreur n'importe quel ninja sensé !

Et Sasuke parlait de déjà-vu… il en avait aussi une frousse bleue mais avait néanmoins l'avantage d'y être habitué. Il faisait équipe avec Naruto depuis assez longtemps.

Cette impression de tomber dans les abîmes de la peur, ce sentiment que l'on va vivre les pires tortures…

Mais en même temps, il ressentait autre chose… comme du désir.

Les yeux rouges portaient également en eux comme… un voile de luxure. Ils incitaient à la débauche…

Et le fait qu'il s'agisse de Naruto n'arrangeait pas son problème.

Peur et désir…curieux mélange.

Comme un esclave qui se fait battre et qui en redemande.

Il devait être fou.

-Bon, je me tire. J'ai une mission. J'espère que quand je reviendrai, t'auras calmé tes nerfs ! Lança Naruto tout en partant.

ss

A propos de nerfs, ceux de Sasuke avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

Voilà 2 semaines qu'il tentait sa chance.

Mains baladeuses, regards évocateurs, chutes accidentelles…

Tout le monde avait remarqué. Sauf l'autre idiot.

Il avait tout essayé et rien n'y faisait.

Naruto semblait ne rien vouloir comprendre.

Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir envoyé la finesse et la délicatesse se faire voir !

Même ses essais les plus voyants étaient restés sans succès !

Et son idée d'aller tous les jours aux onsens avec Naruto n'arrangeait rien.

Plus d'une fois il était reparti chez lui en courant,…histoire de se soulager et de prendre une bonne douche froide.

Si on comptait en plus ses nombreuses nuit de rêves pleins de débauche,…alors oui, on pouvait aisément comprendre que ses nerfs étaient à vif…

Que faire ?

Il avait une semaine pour trouver la solution.

Dans une semaine, SON Naruto serait de retour. En plus, ce temps serait utile : il pourrait certainement découvrir d'où venaient les marques qui décoraient le cou de sa dobe. Celui-ci avait beau dire que c'était parce que Sasuke frappait trop fort… ses poings ne laissaient pas des marques de morsure…

Qui était assez fou pour oser goûter, mordre SA dobe !

* * *

Salut, me revoici après de longues vacances qui m'ont permis de mettre cette nouvelle fic au point… purée, ça faisait un an qu'elle traînait dans mes tiroirs…

Bon, le premier chapitre est cours…le reste viendra très vite j'espère 'cause je dois un peu étudier aussi… .

Juste une chose…la suite contiendra des passages assez osés…et je suis plus certaine qu'on peut les poster sur fan fiction alors, je vous invite à aller voir sur le site de Tora-chan l'adresse est dans mon blabla….je vous avertirai quand même de la sortie du prochain chapitre..

Voilà, à plus tout le monde !

Bye,

Luka (juillet 2005)


	2. Dans ta face, sale voleur

_Sasuke était…_

…_content et même plus…_

_Il était excité et heureux en fait._

_Oui, surtout exité…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que, de 1, il avait enfin une idée digne de ce nom pour mettre Naruto dans son lit et de 2, ce dernier revenait dans quelques heures._

_Seul point noir dans tout ça, malgré des recherches longues et approfondies, il n'avait pu trouver le vil qui avait osé…_

_Non, il ne voulait même pas penser à ça…_

_Celui qui avait osé…_

_Je le tuerai, celui qui a osé _

_Non "arrête de penser à ça"_

_Sasuke avait besoin de son calme pour rester concentré quand Naruto rentrerait de sa mission._

_N'empêche...ce type…si Sasuke l'attrapait, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure…_

_ce voleur de Naruto._

.

.

.

« Hoi, Sasuke ! » Naruto revenait en courant vers lui.

Sasuke se retourna et afficha sur son visage son air habituel –qu'es'tu m'veux encore ?

«J'ai eu ma paye, ça te dit un bol de ramen ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais se contenta de suivre Naruto.

_Parfait, même pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour faire boire Naruto...il lui suffirait de lui offrir à boire_.

Penché sur son bol de ramen, Sasuke écoutait Naruto lui raconter ses péripéties.

« Rha que c'était bon ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Le changement de sujet soudain laissa Sasuke dans le vent…

« Nyu ? ...Heu tu disais ? »

« Pff, tu fais pas attention à ce que je dis encore une fois…

Si tu n'étais pas toi, Mister –rien ne mérite mon intérêt- je te dirai que tu rêvasses 'core à une fille…Enfin bon, je te demandais juste ce qu'on allait faire maintenant »

_Une fille...t'es loin du compte my Naru-(futur)koi_.

« Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre quelque part ? »

Naruto le fixa d'un air étonné puis lui sourit.

« Viens, c'est par ici » Et Sasuke le prit par la main sans s'en rendre compte.

Naruto lui le remarqua mais n'en dit rien.

.

.

.

Toute la soirée, ils avaient bu, s'étaient raconté toutes sortes de choses.

Bon d'accord, soyons honnête les uns envers les autres…en fait, Naruto racontait et buvait …Sasuke se contentait d'écouter et d'hocher la tête de temps en temps…genre –ué ué je t'écoute, continue.

Et tout ça dans un seul et unique but qui était le bon déroulement de son magnifique et ho combien complexe plan. Donc : restons lucides, my friends !

Après avoir entendu l'autre baka pendant plus de trois heures,…Sasuke décida qu'il était sage de rentrer.

Ils sortirent donc tout le deux...avec un Sasuke qui soutenait Naurto...enfin porter serait peut-être plus juste.

Tch, le plan demandait-il que Naru-chan soit aussi loin… ?

…

_Oui_…pensa l'Uchiwa en souriant.

Naruto lui était encore dans ses délires d'histoires et de chansons.

Bientôt fatigué, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui profitait à peine de la situation.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer…

Un certain souffle chaud caressait sa nuque.

_Frissons_…

_Il faut rentrer au plus vite._

_Souffle chaud…contre_

_Contre quoi ?_

_Contre sa nuque…_

_Ce souffle chaud…_

_Ce souffl…ha_

_Ces lèvres qui effleurent sa gorge_…

« Je n'en peux plus »

« Hin, de quoi » questionna Naruto du fin fond de son puit d'alcool.

« Tu es à moi ! Je vais te le prouver ce soir ! » 

_Et je te marquerai comme mien..._

_Mien..._

Phrase qui eu pour effet de capter l'attention du blond

« Mais qu'est ce que… »

Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre le mur d'une ruelle toute proche.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa bouche était déjà sur celle du kitsune et ses mains caressaient déjà son corps.

« S'ke »

Et maintenant, Naruto murmurait son nom entre deux baisers.

Et maintenant, ses bras se nouaient autour du cou du brun.

Et maintenant, son souffle s'accélérait.

« Viens chez moi ce soir »

Entre deux soupirs, Naruto acquiesça vaguement. Au diable la réserve et la pudeur.

Les caresses sur son corps l'avaient excité et il ne se sentait pas le courage ni la force de régler ce problème seul dans son état.

"oui..oui" Lacha -til dans un souffle.

Et Sasuke qui mordait sa peau, la goutait, et regardait le résultat sur le coup doré.

"Viens"

_Tu es mien._

_Je t'ai marqué comme tel._

Naruto suivit donc Sasuke.

_La nuit allait être chaude._

_L'autre voleur allait avoir une bonne surprise qui qu'il soit..._

_Foi de Sasuke._

* * *

Tcho,

Moi version coming back...

La suite arrivera quand j'aurai le courage de la taper sur pc (puisqu'elle est sur papier depuis près de deux ans mais que j'ai eu peu de temps à lui consacrer).

J'essaye de faire au mieux.

Le style n'a pas énormément changé puisque tout est déjà écrit...pour d'autres histoires ca changera surement mais je préfère ne le modifier en cours de fic...

A la revoyure ;p (j'espère très bientôt ...ui j'essaye de m'auto persuader)

Ya -ha ( Hiruma m'a parasité le cerveau)

* * *


	3. Comment ça non Tu délires!

Tcho, voici la suite.

Ce matin, je rédigeais (et finissais..wahou) une fic sur Eyeshield (si ça vous dit de me laisser vos observations dessus, ils seront les bienvenus) et je me suis dis: je suis motivée, autant continuer sur ma lancée et voici un nouveau chap...

Bon, comme d'hab, la fic date un peu donc j'ai des difficultés à respecter le style que j'utilisais il y a trois ans. Au final, ça fait un mixte entre mon style actuel et l'ancien.

Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot (j'ai repris l'idée de neiji pcq j'imaginais trop bien la petite scène décrite plus bas par notre Sasu-gay national).

Persos appartenant aux gens à qui ça appartient , cad pas à moi donc voilà...

Petit rappel: mon idée date d'il y a trois ans et ne tient donc pas compte des derniers évènements survenus dans le manga.

Petite note: relations entre hommes et rating M. Ces deux avertissements ne sont pas là pour rien. Ceux qui craignent de ne pas aimer peuvent cliquer sur la flèche retour. Je ne vous en voudrais pas ;p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sasuke se réveillait, exténué mais heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient.

Lalaland powa !

Une marmotte était toujours endormie entre ses bras.

Naruto.

Bonheur.

Il laisse un sourire flotter sur son visage.

Quelle nuit.

.

Il sent son compagnon bouger à côté de lui.

Naruto se réveillait.

Sasuke le regarde s'étirer. Il regarde le soleil sur son corps, le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il regarde ouvrir les yeux et l'embrasse.

.

Aucune réaction.

.

Naruto, trop surpris, ne répond pas. Et le repousse.

.

- Je suis où ?

- Chez moi.

.

Devant l'air de son ami, amant, Sasuke s'empresse d'ajouter.

- Hier on a été boire un verre. Tu étais saoul, je t'ai proposé de rentrer chez moi.

.

Manque de réaction total.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

.

Sasuke voyait rouge. C'est quoi ce délire. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il va croire que je l'ai fait exprès. Il va me tuer.

.

Qui ça il ??

- Ce n'est pas possible, pas toi et moi. Surtout pas toi en fait. Je sui fou. Je n'aurai pas du boire.

.

Quoi, il regrette?

Je vais tuer ce « il ».

Mon Naru-koi.

.

Sasuke a à peine le temps de réagir à la situation que Naruto se lève, prend ses affaires et disparaît dans un tourbillon de couettes lancées au plafond.

.

Je vais tuer quelqu'un.

Je vais tuer un « il ».

Je vais le trucider, lui sortir les entrailles, lui arracher la peau, lui faire manger ses couil…

.

.

Bon, ok je suis faché, disons extrêmement fâché.

Qui est ce petit con qui me pique mon Naru.

Bordel !

.

Une douche, faut que je me détente.

.

.

.

Je suis mouillé, et pas détendu pour un sous.

.

.

.

Mission : retrouver ce « il ».

Deuxième mission : chopper Naruto et demander des explications si mission 1 échoue.

.  
.

.

_Le soir…_

.

.

Une journée passée à courir après Naruto et je l'ai à peine aperçu.

.

Bon récapitulons…

.

Je l'ai vu avec Kiba.

Et bien que ce dernier / chieur total/ n'arrêtait pas de le prendre dans ses bras, il ne peut pas être ce « il ».

.

Ensuite, il est parti rejoindre Lee.

J'espère et j'ose penser que Naru a plus de goût que ça.

Deuxième suspect hors de ma liste.

.

Oui j'ai fait une liste et alors ?

.

Troisième suspect…l'autre raton laveur du Sahara…

Gaabrol inutile, Kaze de mes schnoufs…

C'est pas lui, il n'est pas venu au village ni n'a vu Naru depuis deux mois.

.

.

Quatrième suspect et là, total chieur : Mr Neji, yeux de verre.-'Je vois tout et j'ai capté que tu suivais Naruto donc je me colle un max à lui pour t'emmerder'

Ce Sale tifs longs a collé Naru-koi toute la journée, l'a trainé aux bains et je n'ai pas pu les suivre, au risque de me faire repérer..

.

.

.

Je me retrouve donc à 10h du soir, chez moi, seul, avec comme possibilité de réflexion :

Qui a mordu Naruto, bordel ?!

.

Ma liste de suspect : Neiji, un type inconnu, moi dans mon sommeil (je prie pour être somnambule sans le savoir), Naruto pour me faire une blague.

.

Ma mission numéro 1 a donc …échoué.

.

Seule solution : demander à l'autre idiot qui lui a fait ça.

.

Sasuke se retrouvait donc devant chez Naruto, la main sur la poignée et prêt à investir l'appartement de ce cher idiot lorsque…

.

.  
.

- Mais je te jure, j'étais saoul.

- …

Une voix lui répondit mais Sasuke ne pouvait l'entendre sous peine de se faire repérer.

- Je sais que ça n'excuse rien. De toute façon, tu n'étais pas censé revenir avant perpet….Je suis pas ton petit chienchien qui attend patiemment le retour de son maître. Tu te fais des délires toi.

- …

- Est-ce qu'il était doué ? C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Quoi ? A ton avis. Bien sûr qu'il était doué. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les Uchiwas sont des génies dans tous les domaines.

.

Sasuke rougit derrière la porte.

Il sait qu'il est bon mais l'entendre, hum, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sauf dans ce cas-ci, puisque Naru-chan parle à ce « il » à n'en pas douter.

Sasuke fulminait. Ce voleur de Naru était là. Peu importe la discrétion.

Il activa son Sharingan et vit Naruto… et un autre chakra qui lui était familier.

Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

Le temps qu'il fasse le tour de l'appartement pour se poster devant la fenêtre, le couple avait atteint le lit.

Par la fenêtre entrouverte, des soupirs lui parvenaient.

.

Qui était cet homme ?

Celui qui se permettait de toucher Sa dobe de cette façon.

Possessif ?

Oui !

Les deux hommes étaient nus sur le lit. La lune ne montrait rien.

Tch.

L'inconnu caressait le blond comme lui l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Son Naruto ondulait, gémissait.

Sasuke réagissait, enfin son corps.

Toute son âme était concentrée sur ce sale type.

Sasuke glissa une main contre son pantalon.

Colère, désir.

.

La voix de l'inconnu lui parvint.

- Puisque tu as été un mauvais garçon, je vais devoir te punir. Surtout si c'est pour me tromper avec lui.

.

Cette voix.

Frisson.

Peur.

Elle ressemblait à celle qui peuplait ses cauchemars.

Impossible.

L'inconnu maintient les poignets de Naruto au dessus de sa tête tandis que de l'autre main, il le caresse, le pince, parcourt son corps.

Il lâche les poignets et se dirige vers l'entrejambe du blond.

Puis s'arrête. Il tire le blond hors du lit et s'assied sur le bord de ce dernier.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire…

.

Sasuke voit Naruto à quatre pattes entre les jambes de ce connard.

L'inconnu lui empoigne les cheveux pour accentuer le mouvement.

.

- Je t'obligerai bien à avaler mais ce soir, je me vois dans l'obligation de te baptiser à nouveau. De faire en sorte que tu n'oublies pas à qui tu appartiens.

.

L'inconnu bouge.

.

-Sur le lit, dépêche toi.

.

Et l'inconnu entre en Naruto avec une violence et une force dont Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait preuve à l'égard du blond.

Le visage du blond est tourné vers lui, une larme coule doucement, sa voix traduit sa douleur.

- Crie et pleure tant que tu veux, …

.

Les coups de rein de l'inconnu s'intensifient.

Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène.

Douleur et plaisir.

Voilà ce que ressentait Naruto.

Voilà ce qu'il ressentait.

.

L'homme continue ses va-et-vient sur son blond, et lorsque la jouissance vient, il crie le nom de Naruto…tout en le regardant lui, Sasuke.

Repéré...

.

Douleur.

Peur.

Colère.

Haine farouche.

.

Sharingan contre sharingan.

Frère contre frère.

Tous deux désirant la même personne.

Pour des raisons différentes.

Pour les mêmes raisons.

.

Et pour la première fois, Sasuke se souvient, pourquoi il déteste autant ce frère.

Ce frère qui lui prend toujours ceux qu'il aime, celui qu'il aime.

Après s'être fait volé sa famille…

.

Un sourire dans le noir d'un frère à l'autre.

Sasuke déteste ce sourire.

Lorsqu'Itachi se couche sur Naruto, Sasuke s'en va.

.

.

La lune brille et les oiseaux…ne chantent plus.

* * *

Bien, hum bien...

En espérant que ça vous a plus et que le changement de style ne choque pas trop. Impossible d'avoir une inspiration correcte si je dois suivre mon ancien style.

La suite arrive..;bientôt (j'espère)

Vos commentaires sont toujours aussi appréciés...

Bises

Luka. (Ya-ha!)


	4. Discussions or not ?

hello, voici la suite...

Persos appartenant aux gens à qui ça appartient , cad pas à moi donc voilà...

Petit rappel: mon idée date d'il y a trois ans et ne tient donc pas compte des derniers évènements survenus dans le manga.

Petite note: relations entre hommes et rating M. Ces deux avertissements ne sont pas là pour rien. Ceux qui craignent de ne pas aimer peuvent cliquer sur la flèche retour. Je ne vous en voudrais pas ;p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une semaine.

Ça fait une semaine que j'évite Naruto.

.

Quand je pense à ce que j'ai vu, je ne peux empêcher ni ma colère

Ni mon désir.

La douche froide devient un passage obligé.

.

Mais elle ne me calme pas. Elle ne calme pas mes ardeurs, mon envie de tuer.

Je suis un vengeur.

Je vengerai la mort de mes parents.

Je vengerai l'amour qu'il me prend.

.

Et tout cela me fait boire.

Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher.

Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser.

Jusqu'à avoir envie de pleurer.

Et pourtant, je l'espionne toujours, tous les soirs.

Je dois savoir si mon frère est là.

S'il gémit entre ses bras.

S'il pleure de douleurs sous ses assauts.

Et je bois encore plus.

Pour oublier ce que j'ai perdu.

Ce qu'il m'a pris.

Ce cher frère détesté.

.

Pourtant, il n'est plus revenu.

Et Naruto dormait tous les soirs tranquillement.

Alors que la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire…était d'entrer et de me laisser à agir comme mon frère.

Il ne le ferait pas.

Jamais.

Il n'était pas son frère.

Il n'est pas lui.

Il ne le sera jamais.

.

La colère peut pousser à vouloir faire des choses.

Il contrôle sa colère.

.

.  
.

J'ai reçu une mission.

Je pars une semaine. Ça me permettra de changer d'air. De ne plus le voir, de l'oublier, de m'éloigner de mon amie la boisson.

En même temps, je pourrai réfléchir à la situation.

A lui,

A eux.

Même si je ne veux y penser, je le ferai, je le sais.

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je n'y pense.

A mon retour…je mettrai les choses au point.

Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je suis un Uchiwa.

Je ne me laisserai pas faire, quand bien même l'ennemi est mon frère.

Surtout si l'ennemi est mon frère.

.

Fratricide.

J'aime ce mot, surtout s'il implique moi massacrant Itachi.

Pour Naruto.

Je ferai tout.

.

.

.

* * *

_En mission: quelques jours plus tard_

.

Ma liste de personnes à tuer s'est allongée.

.

Itachi : il est mon frère, a tué mon clan, m'a pris Naru-chan.

Neji : il s'est foutu de moi.

Le vieux marchand coin : il teste ma patience à me faire répéter 5 fois ma liste de course.

L'Hokage : il a envoyé Naruto me rejoindre sur la mission.

.

.

Je voulais réfléchir calmement.

Et là, clairement, avec son cul sous mes yeux et le malaise plus que palpable dû à un indicent heureux ne me permettent pas de penser tranquillement.

.

Au final, la mission s'est terminée après 4 jours.

Il nous reste trois jours.

On n'a toujours pas discuté de notre /merveilleuse/ nuit ni de cet /horrible/ réveil.

Ni encore, de ce que j'ai vu, cette /malencontreuse/ relation avec mon frère, qui va devoir …prendre fin.

.

Je dois lui parler.

M'expliquer.

Il doit s'expliquer.

Je dois savoir pourquoi il est avec mon frère.

Comment ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto sort de sa douche, couvert en tout et pour tout d'une unique serviette.

Serviette qui ne cache pas grand-chose au sharingan de Sasuke.

Son instinct lui crie d'étudier son environnement.

De trouver le danger.

De voir d'où vient la menace.

Il ne l'entend pas.

Ne peut pas l'entendre.

Il est absorbé par les yeux de Sasuke.

Qui le regardent, qui le défient, qui le déshabillent.

Qui le questionnent, qui attendent.

Qui le dévorent.

.

Il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur de leur planque.

- Hééé, qu'est 'ce tu fais ? Tu me parles pas pendant deux jours et là tu m'agresses ?

- On doit discuter

- Laisse moi au moins m'habiller.

- Pas besoin.

- …

Effectivement vu l'état du brun, le blond comprit ce qui allait se produire.

Leur corps si proches.

Trop peut-être.

Entamait sa raison

Qui lui disait de repousser le brun.

Mangeait petit à petit ses dernières défenses.

.

Sasuke l'embrasse.

Il tente de le repousser.

- Je ne peux pas, arrête.

- …Dobe.

.

L'excitation de Sasuke se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

S'appuyait sur sa jambe.

Faisait écho à la sienne.

Petite serviette qui ne cache rien tombe au sol.

Il est nu

Contre le mur

Contre Sasuke.

Il est dur

Comme le mur

Comme Sasuke.

.

Le sourire de son coéquipier ne présage rien de bon quoique bon

Pour son corps,...ô oui!

Son cœur ? Bonne question.

Sait-il ce qu'il veut ?

.

-Arrête ça.

Tente Naruto entre deux baisers sur sa gorge.

Alors que ses mains fouillent les vêtements du brun.

Alors que son corps essaye de se fondre dans celui du brun.

.

Convainquant au possible…

.

Montée en flèche du plaisir, du désir.

Lorsque Sasuke se déshabille de manière plus que suggestive devant lui.

Contre lui.

Ses jambes menacent de le lâcher.

Naruto tremble…d'excitation.

Il ne devrait pas.

.

Mais.

.

Il a un faible pour les Uchiwas aux yeux rouges et au mauvais caractère…

.

- Rapide Naru-chan.

- Mhh

.

Que faire quand un corps tel que celui-là se frotte contre vous.

Vous chauffe, vous allume.

Le feu d'artifice est prévu

Pour

Bientôt.

.

-Tu disais ?

- Rien…touche moi.

- Hum, j'hésite…je préfère ceci.

Et Sasuke se caresse, se touche le sexe devant Naruto,

Tout en l'effleurant.

Le caressant

Le faisant gémir.

.

Les dernières barrières de moralité établies sautent.

Naruto se jette sur Sasuke.

Qui se faufile, attrape sa dobe et le lance sur le lit.

.

Un jutsu plus tard, Naruto est nu, attaché au lit.

Il est à sa merci.

Consentant.

Désirant.

.

- Je vais te prouver …

- Hummm

Une caresse bien placée.

- Que je suis meilleur

Un coup de langue délicieux.

- Que mon frère.

Stupeur,

Peur,

Plaisir,

Désir.

.

.

* * *

Tcho,

.

Chap un peu plus court? Je ne sais même pas.

Vu qu'on m'a demandé un lemon... (je ne sais même plus si j'en ai déjà fait un complet détaillé...pas envie de relire mes anciennes fics pour le savoir), je vais tenter de vous en proposer un au prochain chap...attention, je vais tenter.

Pourquoi?

Pcq je préfère largement suggérer l'acte que de le décrire totalement. Suggérer laisse place à l'imagination de chacun. Et je ne doute pas que vous en avez à revendre.

Sinon indications par rapport aux commentaires:

- "envie de petage" de gueule par Sasu-gay mais voler Naru-chan et le faire trembler de désir est plus jouissif, ne?

- "Ita viole à moitié" ué, n'oublions pas que naruto est quand même au courant qu'ils sont plus ou moins ensemble. Mais bon la réaction du grand frère...quel possessif. Ils le sont tous les deux à vrai dire.

- "la plus sadique": vous ou moi? Vous Et moi,à vrai dire. Autant de plaisir à écrire qu'à lire...

- ...

.

Merci pour vos commentaires et impressions en général.

N'hésitez pas à m'en renvoyer pour cette suite.

Ca me fait toujours super plaisir.

Bonne journée,

.

Luka (Ya -ha...)


End file.
